James and Kerry: life after cherub
by Harrypotterfan04
Summary: James and Kerry at Stanford. A couple of OC's but fit well. May include other cherubs later on. Enjoy!
1. A new life

Hi guys. This is my first fanfic. Please rate and review. I have never done this before so I don't know much about what to do. Sorry its short but as i say, it is my first. Hope you enjoy and tell me if you want more.I have noticed people doing this and i guess i should:  
 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own cherub characters, that is the wonderful work of Muchamore.**_  
James adams stepped into his room at Stanford University. To his surprise, Kerry Chang, his ex girlfriend was waiting for him.  
'Hi James!' She said, to James' confusion.  
'Ummm… Hi Kerry?'  
'Wanted to surprise you.'

'You succeeded. I thought you hated me and never wanted to see me again.' James stated, suspicious and confused and stating Kerry's words from when they broke up for the millionth time.  
Kerry stared into his eyes and said 'Well, we keep breaking up but we seem to be the only ones either of us like so.. Wanna try again?'  
'Sure!' James answered, relieved.  
'Promise to me Adams that you won't cheat' Kerry added, turning serious and giving James a suspicious stare.  
'Never again'  
With that they walked to lunch where they met up with their friends. James and Kerry smiled. They always made up. No matter what.

 **Hope you enjoyed reading this. If you leave feedback, and positive feedback, I will update ASAP. However, I have school so it may take a bit of time. Sorry it had to be short, I wanted to start of with a short chapter to see how it went.**


	2. Lunch

_**Hey, nice long chapter as the first one was really short. I want to thank Bedlamx28 for reviewing, I like to see people enjoyed my chapter. Enjoy! 8-P**_

James and Kerry reached the dining hall, but Kerry said she needed the toilet so James was sat on his own, eating his lunch, when all of a sudden a shadow appeared to the other side of him…

James looked up to see the thing he had been dreading: Megan. Ever since he had joined Stanford, she had liked him. From that very first day in the lecture room when she was looking him up and down. James had originally decided that he should try to flirt back, thinking Kerry wouldn't know, but it got around to her somehow, and that is how they broke up most recently. Now, James swore to himself that he wouldn't ever try anything with Megan again. She was hot, so James decided that the only way to resist her smooth skin and beautiful face was to ignore her. At first, this had worked, but then James realised that Megan wasn't giving up on him and continued flirting. This became annoying because James had his heart set on Kerry and didn't want to cheat, but he found it hard to resist unless Megan left him alone.

James noticed Kerry coming back so he decided to stop this once and for all. That way she would leave him alone and he would be able to be with Kerry without the temptation of another fit girl. He stood up.

Megan thought he was going to snog her so she started to look him up and down again, a smile plastered on her face. You won't be smiling for much longer…. James thought to himself. Meanwhile, Megan was studying James' muscular chest and Kerry had stopped in horror, hoping James wouldn't do what she thought he was going to do.

"Look, Megan, I thought I liked you in my first year, but now Kerry has joined, and I have loved her with all of my heart since I was 12, and I never want to cheat on her again, so I would appreciate it if you just left me alone for me to be with Kerry." James explained sincerely " I don't care how much you flirt, you won't get anything from me because I know who I love and want to be with for the rest of my life, nothing will change that, so it is better for both of us, especially you, if you leave me and Kerry alone and go find another boy to annoy and flirt with, maybe even go out with, if he risks it" James smirked " So please go away and find another boy. I have the love of my life, find another boy." He concluded, looking and smiling at Kerry, who had been listening.

James smiled at the shocked expression on Megan's face, then moved to another table and sat with Kerry. He heard the door slam and Megan's annoyed body storming down to her room. Finally, I have ended that James thought happily.

In James' room later that day

Lessons had just finished and James was on his bed, doing 'homework' with Kerry. In reality, they were chatting, doing a bit of work and making out.

Unexpectedly, Kerry pulled away.

'Huh?' James asked, a bewildered expression showing.

' It really touched me what you said to Megan earlier, do you really mean it? Am I the love of your life?' Kerry asked with a smile.

' Well, first of all, I wanted rid of Megan so I can concentrate on you, second, of course I mean it! And thirdly, you are the love of my life, I never want to cheat on you again and I love you with all my heart. I love lauren with all my heart to, but that is different" James smirked.

'James, I love you with all my heart and I hope you never cheat on me, I get so upset because I love you so much that I can't bear not having you!'

With that, they continued their 'homework'.

 _ **Thanks guys, please R &R if you like it and I will keep updating.**_


	3. The gym

_**Hey people, hope you like my latest chapter, sorry I havent updated in a while, been busy with my North Yorkshire football. I will update again when I reach at least 200 views and get another comment that asks for me to continue. ENJOY!**_ _ **B-P ;)**_

*Beep Beep*

"TURN IT OFF!" Yelled James' roommate Adam.

"Sorry!" James replied. He had set his alarm for 6am every day except Sundays and this was no exception. It was Saturday and James was reaching to turn off his alarm and go get ready to go to the gym. He thought it was important to keep up his fitness levels after retiring as a CHERUB agent. After all, he had worked extremely hard to reach his level of peak fitness, so why should he let it all go for nothing?

"Yeah! It's Saturday, I want a lie in!"

The beeping stopped and James walked out of the room to the gym.

Seeing as it was early, James was alone. He enjoyed the peace and quiet. He started to lift some weights.

About an hour later, he was doing crunches, when he saw a shadow behind him. _Please don't be Megan._ He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw who it was. Kerry.

"Hey!" She said jubilantly.

"Hi... Kerry" James replied between crunches. he was breathless. _99... 100!_ He stopped, stood up, and was instantly grabbed by his girlfriend and embraced then kissed. Then snogged. When they paused for a breath, he spoke with a smile spread across his face.

" I'm all sweaty, I can't believe you did that! I'll shower and change then meet you in my room in 10 minutes, ok?"

"Ok. See you in a bit"

With that, Kerry walked out of the room, leaving James smiling to himself.


	4. Exams and Plotts

**_Sup guys, this is the latest chapter. Hope you enjoy! PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW! I NEED TO KNOW IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE! :D_**

 _A few weeks later_

James woke up in a bad mood. His worst nightmare was that day: exams. The worst thing of all was that Kerry wouldn't help him revise because she said it would be a good time to see ' how much James wanted her' therefore he had to pass the exam on his own and if he didn't, his relationship would be in danger, depending on how much he failed by. He had to do this. He had to. With the determination in his mind, he went to breakfast.

"Hey mate, why the long face?!" James friend, Adam, said jokingly "If you fail you know all that's gonna happen is that your one true relationship will go down the gutter, and Jamesy will be a lonely boy!"

"Come on, man! You are supposed to be supportive! Thats what friends do! NOT do what you're doing. Anyways, I thought that if you fail YOUR exam, lover boy Adam will be alone without his Chloe? Wait-"

"James- I think I know what you're thinking."

"I think that Kerry and Chloe set this up for us!"

"Damn! We should've known! I bet they're in their room laughing and smirking uncontrollable right now!"

"God! Yeah! We need to do this mate, prove them wrong! Then who will be laughing? We need to get revenge by planning something to! Hmmmm"

"Yeah, I agree. But what?"

"Adam, you have a motorbike, right?"

"Yeah... So?"

"We can set up a 2 week course in the holidays and make them ride motorbikes! If they fail, we make them take us to a nice cool holiday!"

"MAN! You're a genius!" Adam praised.

"I know, why thank you!" James laughed "Lets go ace this exam and then plot this challenge!"


	5. Author Note Plz Don't kill me!

_**Hi guys, I'm not sure if I am going to continue this story, but i will start some more including Harry Potter ones. Sorry for anyone who liked this story, and thanks for over 800 reads! Sorry but thanks once again and I will start a new story ASAO. Anyone who likes Harry Potter can check my Wattpad account. Followers would be appreciated:**_ **cherubshark. _Bye and I'll update other stories soon, Izzy! :D_**


End file.
